


Gnog Scrabble

by decypress



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decypress/pseuds/decypress
Summary: its scrabble. written by tj cool shades not me





	Gnog Scrabble

The sun was beginning to set, and the vibrant orange pierced through the trees in patches, lighting up the small circle of tents and hammocks with an apricot glow. A large campfire crackled in the centre, specks of burnt wood and sparks flickering and jumping, though the sunlight hadn’t dimmed enough yet for it to be a necessity, and the earthy scent of roasting nuts wafted through the crisp autumn air as they lay in a basket on top.

  
Reds and browns littered the ground, a bright cushiony carpet of leaves, and while most of the travellers situated here were laying in their tent entrances, nibbling on dried fruits and dozing off in the warm comfort of the embers, a number of others had made themselves comfortable by a large sycamore tree, sat around a large mahogany board.

  
Carved lines crisscrossed over the face of it, while odd squares had been coloured in bright dyes, and in a small, deerskin pouch, placed by the side, a collection of little white fragments had been painted with individual letters.  
Annabeth readjusted her straw blanket as she shuffled on the ground and picked over the letter pieces in her hand. Leaves crunched underneath her, but her white robes stayed clean as she pulled them further onto the mat, and with one last nod, she placed down her letters.

  
“Moon? How typical.” Juniper scoffed, but it was light-hearted enough that the paladin just rolled her eyes and asked him to tally the score.

  
Eyes turned to the fourth player, who was sat with their body hunched over like a hawk, paws tapping against their knees as their wings flexed briefly.

  
They grunted softly, a sound that echoed like a faraway landslide, and wrinkled their nose. Carefully, with a lot of deliberation, Gnog lifted one granite hand, and picked out a few letters from their pile, heaped between their stone bird talons like freshly caught prey. They looked up, and then down at their selection, and then up again.

  
Annabeth waited patiently, hands in her lap and politely keeping silent, and Anemone was still tilting her head back and forth as she considered her own choices.

  
Slowly, delicately, almost scared to move any of the other pieces, they placed each letter down, adjusting them perfectly in the designated squares, and then sat back, peering up at their siblings with gnarled brows raised.

  
Annabeth paused, blinking slowly as if choosing how best to speak, and Juniper bit his lip with a slight wince.

  
“Gnog…” She started, twisting her hands, and Anemone did a small double-take as she looked up from her hand.

  
“That… is not a word.”

  
With a slight rumble, Gnog looked at the board, furrows lining their face as they stared in confusion. UEENK fit quite nicely between Rose and Ark, and the N would have won a triple letter score.

  
A few moments passed, no one waning to break the silence as the gargoyle stared, almost unmoving, at the board. A redstart chirped from a low branch, and Juniper glanced up, before Gnog sat back with a crunch of stone.

  
“…What is… a word?” They asked, tail curling into themselves.

  
“Do you want to partner up with me? You can help me if you’re struggling.” Anemone chimed, her watery hair reflecting yellow hues as her eyes crinkled in a smile, and Gnog dropped their shoulders in barely concealed relief as they shimmied over to her side of the board.

  
Juniper sighed, rubbing a hand down his face and blinking away the drowsiness that tugged at his mind. Still, with a prolonged look down, tutting in thought, he picked up his quill, and scribbled down a quick score on the paper beside him.  
Fifteen points for Gnog. Making them in the lead so far.


End file.
